The Murder Case BG
by XenaGabbi
Summary: Зина и Габриел се забъркват в убийство. Работят съвместно с полицията за да намерят виновника.
1. Пролог

**Пролог**

Зина и Габриел бяха избрали да тръгнат в непозната посока.Те бяха вървели часове, но всичко, което виждаха бяха само гори.

-Зина, мисля, че се загубихме! – Габриел каза разтревожено.

- Е, тръгнахме в непозната посока, за да видим накъде води – нормално е да не знаем къде сме. – Зина отговори със спокоен глас. – Не се притеснявай, Габриел, рано или късно ще се махнем от тези гори – не могат да бъдат безкрайни.

- Сигурна ли си, че не вървим в кръг?

- Ако вървярхме в кръг, щях да знам, вярвай ми.

Габриел се поуспокои.Беше много разтревожена, но вярваше на Зина.Чувстваше се сигурна, когато Зина беше наоколо.

След още няколко часа вървене, те видяха някакъв град.

-Виж!Град! – извика Габриел.

-Да, Габриел, виждам.

- Е, явно все пак не сме се били загубили.

-Казах ти, да ми вярваш.

И така те отидоха в непознатия град.


	2. Случаят

**Случаят**

Беше слънчев ден. Зина и Габриел се разхождаха из града, в който току-що бяха пристигнали.

Изведнъж нещо накара Габриел да спре.Все пак Зина не забеляза това и продължи да върви, докъто не чу гласа на Габриел:

-Зинаааааа! – Габриел извика. Звучеше много щастливо.

Зина се обърна и видя, че Габриел беше на около десет метра разстояние от нея.

-Какво? Какво има? – Зина попита заинтересовано.

Габриел беше застанала пред стената на някаква сграда. Гледаше някакъв афиш. На афиша имаше една жена с черна коса и зелени очи на около 30 години. До нея беше написано „Таря". Това беше концертен афиш. Отдолу имаше информация за концерта.

Зина отиде до Габриел и погледна афиша.

-Какво е това? – Каза тя.

-Това е...това е...ТОВА Е ТАРЯ! – Габриел извика от щастие.

- И кой е Таря?

-Тя е метъл певица. Обожавам я. – Габриел отговори.

-Oт кога слушаш метъл?

-Зина, не си я чувала! Тя е просто страхотна! Обожавам оперния й глас.

- Не каза ли, че била метъл певица?

-Е, да, тя смесва опера с метъл. Трудно е за обяснение –трябва да го чуеш. С удоволствие бих отишла да я слушам на живо.

-Кога е концертът?

-Довечера.

-А от къде ще вземем билети?

- Преди концерта, пред залата.

Габриел погледна Зина и забеляза, че тя не беше особено щастлива от факта, че евентуално ще отидат на концерта.

-О, Зина, МОЛЯ ТЕЕЕ! Направи го заради мен! – Габриел я молеше.

-Ох, добре. Ще отидем.

-Благодаря ти! Благодаря ти! Благодаря ти! – Габриел каза щастливо и прегърна Зина.

Концертът щеше да започне след 15 минути, затова Зина и Габриел бяха пред залата и купуваха билети.

-Колко? – Зина попита продавача.

-45 паунда.

Взеха билетите и влязоха в залата. Местата им бяха на първия ред.

-Толкова се вълнувам! – Каза Габриел, заемайки мястото си.

Те чакаха няколко минути и музиката започна. Жената от афиша излезе, облечена в черна рокля и започна да пее.

-Зина, тази песен се казва "Enough". – Габриел каза на Зина усмихвайки се.

- А аз мисля, че започвам да харесвам музиката на тази мацка. – Зина отговори.

- Казах ти! – Габриел каза на Зина и продължи да слуша песента.

Следващата песен започна.

-А тази песен се казва "I walk alone". – Габриел каза на Зина.

- Наистина? Напомня ми за миналото ми...преди да те срещна. – Отговори Зина и се усмихна на Габриел.

Габриел се усминха на Зина и продължи да слуша. И двете бяха удивени от красивия глас на тази дама и харизмата й.

Третата песен започна и след 10 секунди Габриел се обърна към Зина:

-Сега, Зина, тази песен се казва "Ever Dream". – Каза тя.

-Ясно. – Зина отвърна.

-Знаеш ли, в същност тя пееше тази песен с бившата си група на има Nightwish. – Габриел продължи.

- Nightwish? Какво странно име.

- Не мислиш ли, че звучи някак си... мистично?

- О,да, сигурно. Но какво разбирам аз от мистика? – Зина отвърна и се усмихна.

Габриел се засмя и продължи с информацията:

-Изгониха я.

-Кой?

-Nightwish. Изгониха я.

-O, разбирам. Но защо? Тя е толкова добра певица.

-Не е било заради това.

-Тогава защо?

-Имали са някакви проблеми с мениджъра й.

-Ясно. – Каза Зина и разговора приключи. И двете продължиха да слушат.

-А тази се казва "My Little Phoenix". – Габриел каза на Зина по средата на четвъртата песен.

-Така си и мислех. – Зина отговори и се засмя. – Знаеш ли какво? Напомня ми за теб. – обърна се тя към Габриел и се усмихна. Габриел също се усмихна.

Габриел продължи да казва на Зина заглавията на всяка следваща песен, защото Зина не знаеше нито една от тях. И как би могла? Тя даже не се опита да прочете каквото и да било от афиша, когато Габриел го намери. В началото те изобщо не бе заинтересована, но сега, когато бе чула всички тези песни, тя започна да разбира защо Габриел харесва тази дама толкова много.

Зина бе обзета от магията на песните "Nemo" и "Sing For Me", но песента, която тя най-много хареса, се казваше "In For A Kill".

-Това е нова песен,Зина. – Каза Габриел.

- Наистина ли? А аз мисля, че започва да ми става любима. – Зина каза и се засмя.

- Хайде, Зина, ти се промени!

-Да, но тази зла част от мен е още някъде вътре в мен и чака да излезе.

-Но ако не беше твоята зла част, сигурно щяхме да бъдем мъртви до сега.

-Да, права си.

Следващата песен беше "Poison". Когато Зина я чу, си спомни за онзи сън със Арес. Все пак не каза нищо за това на Габриел. В същност тя никога не бе казвала на Габриел за това.

Непозната песен за Габриел започна.

-О,Боже! Нова песен! Толкова се вълнувам! – Габриел каза щастливо. Зина я погледна с усмивка.

Да види Габриел щастлива,направи и самата Зина щастлива.

Следващата песен започна и Габриел каза на Зина:

А тази песен се казва "Die Alive".

Зина се пръсна да се смее. Просто не можеше да спре.

-Никога през живота си не съм чувала по-смешно заглавие. – Каза Зина, опитвайки се да се успокои.

Следващата песен, която чуха се казваше "Until My Last Breath" и на средата Зина каза на Габриел:

-Габриел, ако някога трябва да изпея песен за теб, най-вероятно ще е тази.

-О,Зина, не говори така. Ако някога трябва да изпееш нещо за мен, то ще бъде нещо весело.

-Знаеш ли, Габриел? Опасявам се, че нещо лошо ще ми се случи въпреки всичко.

-Не, Зина.

-Да, Габриел. Всяко нещо си има край,включително живота.

-Ако някога умреш, ще умра с теб.

-Не,Габриел. Животът трябва да родължи без мен. Ти трябва да продължиш без мен.

-Но не мога да живея без теб, Зина; не мога да живея без най-добрата си приятелка.

Зина не каза нито дума повече. Видя как една сълза се стича по лицето на Габриел и я избърса.

Те забравиха за неприятното си малко разговорче и продължиха да слушат концерта.

Последната песен беше на ред. Таря пееше заедно с брат си, Тони.

-Зина, тази песен се казва „Фантома на Операта" и е от пиесата „Фантома на Операта". – Габриел каза на Зина.

-Е...тогава може би трябва да отидем да гледаме тази пиеса някой ден. – Зина отговори.

-Би било чудесно. – Габриел каза щастливо. Тя никога не бе мислела, че Зина ще предложи да отидат да гледат някоя пиеса.

- А кой е този? – Зина каза на Габриел, сочейки мъжа, който пееше с Таря.

- О,това е братът на Таря – Тони. – Габриел каза.

-Наистина знаеш много за тази жена, нали? – Каза Зина.

-Не, не много, но много я харесвам. – Габриел каза и се усмихна.

Скоро концертът свърши. Зина и Габриел напуснаха залата и седнаха на една пейка пред нея.

-Е, хареса ли ти? – Зина попита Габриел, гледайки я с усмивка.

-Беше невероятно, благодаря ти, Зина. – Габриел отвърна. – Но мисля, че и на теб ти хареса.

- Да, права си. Радвам се, че бяхме на концерта.

- Казах ти, че ще ти хареса.

-Да, права беше, но сега трябва да намерим място, където да спим. – Беше нощ , когато концертът свърши. - Някакви идеи?

-Е...може да използваме тази пейка за тази нощ... – Каза Габриел.

-Не мисля, че ще ни бъде много удобно.

-Да не би да имаш по-добра идея? – Габриел попита с усмивка. – Или чакай, защо просто не си вземем хотелска старя?

-Габриел, хотелите тук са скъпи.

Внезапно чуха вик. Зина се изправи.

-Идва от залата! – каза Зина и двете влезоха в залата.

Беше празна. Те се качиха на сцената и видяха някаква врата.Зина отвори вратата и видя коридор.Влязоха вътре и видяха три врати в края на коридора. Една от вратите беше отворена. Те изтичаха до нея и видяха певицата, Таря, която гледаше ужасена към трупа на непознат мъж.


	3. Зина

**Зина**

Габриел изтича при Таря и я прегърна, а Таря избухна в сълзи.

-Какво става тук? – Трите жени чуха мъжки глас за тях. Беше Тони.

Той бе чул писъка и бе дошъл да провери дали сестра му не е пострадала.

-Някой го е убил. – Зина каза на Тони, гледайки към трупа.

- Ще се обадя на полицията. – Каза той и извади мобилния си.

Зина не искаше полицията наоколо – мислеше си, че тя и Габриел биха могли да намерят виновника сами, но все пак не каза нищо на Тони.

Тони се обади на полицията и след половин час те бяха на местопрестъплението. Около петима полицаи бяха дошли да претърсят местопрестъплението.

Зина и Габриел отведоха Таря в една от другите стаи. В стаята имаше дървена маса и четити дървени стола.

Таря седна на един от столовете, а Зина и Габриел последваха примера й.

-Познавахте ли го? – Зина попита.

-Той...той...той...той ми беше съпруг. – Таря каза и отново избухна в сълзи.

-Много съжалявам. – Каза Габриел и прегърна Таря.

- Как се казва? – Зина попита.

-Марсело Кабули. – Таря отговори.

-Знаете ли кой може да го е убил? – попита Зина.

-Не, никаква идея. – каза Таря, все още плачейки.

-Имаше ли врагове?

-Е, не и такива, които биха го убили.

-Сигурна ли сте, че никой от тях няма мотив?

-Да, сигурна съм.

Зина се изправи и каза на Габриел:

-Габриел, ти оставаш тук, с нея. Опитай се да я успокоиш малко.

Габриел кимна и Зина излезе.

Тя отиде на местопрестъплението, където полицията търсеше следи.

-Съжалявам, мадам. Тук работим. – Някакъв мъж й каза. Той беше около шейсетгодишен, със сива коса и очила.Пушеше пура.

-Искам да помогна. – каза му Зина.

- И как можете да ни помогнете? Можете ли да ни дадете някаква информация, която би ни помогнала?

- Не, но...

-Тогава?

-Слушайте, името ми е Зина. Бих могла да...

- Може да бъдете която си искате; проблемът е, че това е местопрестъпление и никой освен полицията трябва да бъде тук. – Той не я остави да довърши.

- Но аз мога да помогна!

-Мадам, вече ви казах...

-Мога да ви помогна в търсенето на улики!

-Мадам, това е работа на полицията.

-Но...

Зина не знаеше какво да каже. Знаеше, че мъжа с пурата беше прав, но тя все още искаше да помогне, затова не мръдна.

Мъжът с пурата извади мобилния си.

-Здравей, Кристиян, станало е убийство в концертната зала. Става ли да се обадиш на Алекс и да дойдеш?

Явно бе получил някакъв отговор, затова затвори.

-Колегите ми ще бъдат тук скоро.Моля, бъдете наоколо за да могат да ви зададат няколко въпроса. – каза той на Зина.

-Добре. – каза тя и се върна в стаята, където бе оставила Таря и Габриел.

Таря бе почти спокойна, но все пак в шок. Габриел се опита да повдигне духа й, но без особен успех. Имаше момент, в който Габриел не знаеше какво да каже на Таря.Това бе моментът, когато Зина влезе, седна на стола и каза:

-По дяволите!

- Какво стана? – попита я Габриел.

- Някакъв човек ми каза, че не трябва да бъда на местопрестъплението. Казах му, че искам да помогна, но той каза, че това било работа на полицията.

-Донякъде е прав... – каза Габриел.

-Знам,но...

Отново не знаеше какво да каже.

-Казаха ли ти нещо? – Таря попита.

- Не, нищо. – отговори тя. – Но няма да се предам.

Тогава отново излезе от стаята и отиде на местопрестъплението. Мъжът с пурата беше още там. Той я видя и й каза:

-Мисля, че ви казах, мадам, че не трябва да сте тук.

- Знам. Но вижте, господин...

- Граф. Името ми е Лео Граф.

- ...господин Граф. Разбирам позицията ви, но моля ви, опитайте се да разберете моята.Знам, че мога да помогна.


	4. Алекс

**Алекс**

Беше 3 сутринта и телефонът иззвъня. Както обикновено, Рекс отиде да го вземе.Върна се в стаята, с телефона в уста и го сложи до Алекс, на леглото.Алекс спеше. Не, в същност телефонът го бе накарал да се събуди. Вдигна го и отговори:

-Брантнер.

- Здравей, Алкес, аз съм, Кристиян. – Другата страна отговори.

- Защо ми се обаждаш по това време на нощта? – Алекс попита.

- Станало е убийство в концертната зала.

-Добре, идвам. – Затвори телефона.Облече се, после погледна към Рекс, който гледаше към него.

- Съжалявам, Рекс. Няма време за закуска. Да вървим. – каза той и отиде до вратата.

Рекс издаде жален звук и тръгна след него.

Алекс се качи в колата си, а Рекс скочи през отворения прозорец на колата и зае мястото си на седалката до него.

След няколко минути те бяха в концертната зала. Алекс отвори вратата, която водеше до коридора, направи една крачка и видя Лео да спори с някаква жена.Той отиде при тях.

-Здравей,Лео. Може ли да знам какъв е проблема? – каза той.

- Здравей,Алекс. Тази жена не иска да ме чуе.Казах й, че не трябва да е тук. – каза Лео.

-Вижте, просто искам да помогна. – Жената каза на Алекс.

- Казах й, че след като няма информация, която би могла да ни помогне, няма да ни е от полза. – Лео каза.

-Можем да ви помогнем да намерите убиеца. – някой каза. Алекс се обърна и видя руса жена с кафяви очи.

- Но както казах на приятелката Ви, можем да се оправим и без вас двете.Защо да ви позволяваме да ни помагате?

- Защото аз искам да помогнат. – Жена с черна коса и зелени очи каза, плачейки.

-А Вие коя сте? – попита Алекс.

- Името ми е Таря Турунен. Аз съм съпругата на убития. – каза тя.

- Бихте ли могли да дойдете с нас? Трябва да ви зададем няколко въпроса. – Криятиян, който току –що бе дошъл и бе чул думите на Таря, каза.

- Вече направих това. – Жената, с която Лео спореше, каза. – Оставете жената на спокойствие – току-що е загубила съпруга си.

В Този момент Тони дойде отново.Той прегърна Таря и я отведе до хотела й.

-И какво знаете за този случай, госпожице... – Алекс попита същата жена.

- Зина. Името ми е Зина.-каза тя.

-Значи вие сте Зина? Принцесата войн? – попита той удивен.

-Да. – отговори тя. – Името на убития е Марсело Кабули, той е съпругът на Таря Турунен.

- Той е също и нейн мениджър. – русата жена каза.

-А Вие коя сте? – Кристиян попита.

- Името ми е Габриел -аз съм приятелка на Зина. – тя отговори.

- Моето име е Кристиян Бьок, това е колегата ми Алекс Брантнер, а това е Рекс. – каза той на двете дами.


	5. Подготовка За Разследването

**Подготовка за Разследването**

-Таря ни каза, че съпругът й имал врагове, но не смята, че някой от тях би го убил. – Зина продължи.

-Това ли е всичко, което имаме? – Брантнер попита.

-Да. – отговори Зина. – Таря имаше концерт тук тази вечер.С;ед концерта ние излязохме навън и седнахме на една пейка. Скоро след това чухме вик, затова дойдохме тук и намерихме Таря в шок.Трупът също беше тук, но се съмнявам, че тя е убиеца.

-Аз също. – каза Алекс и след товс погледна Лео. – А ти, Лео, какво откри?

-Смъртта е настъпила някъде около единайсет вечерта, плюс-минус половин час. Причината за смъртта е най-вероятно прободната рана в гърба. Няма следа от бой.Предполагам, че са го изненадали.Това е засега. Детайли след аутопсията. – каза той. – Сега ще вървя. Довиждане на всички.

Всички казаха „Довиждане." На доктор Граф и той си тръгна.

-Мисля, че трябва да изчакаме , в случай, че нямерят някакви улики. – Алекс каза и погледна към другите полицаи, които търсеха улики.

-Мисля, че сте прав.Трябва да дойдем утре. – каза Зина. – Хайде, Габриел. Да намерим място за престой за тази нощ.

-Защо? Няма ли къде да останете? – Бьок попита.

-Пристигнахме днес и нямахме време да потърсим подслон. – обясни Зина.

- Е, ако искате може да останете при мен и Рекс. – Алекс предложи, а Рекс излая весело.

Зина погледна Габриел и каза:

-Защо не?

-Звучи добре. – Каза Габриел.

Качиха се в колата.Алекс караше, Рекс беше заел обикновеното си място а Зина и Габриел бяха отзад.

След няколко минути те бяха у Алекс. Той отключи вратата и каза:

-Не е кой знае какво,но няма да бъдете на улицата и няма да има нужда да плащате за хотел.

-Не се притеснявай – виждали сме и по лошо. – Габриел каза и се усмихна.

-В същност ние често спим в гората, когато пътуваме, така, че това тук ни се струва лукс. – Каза Зина и се засмя.

Тя забелязаха, че в същност е 5 часа сутринта,затова никой не възнамеряваше да спи...с изключение на Рекс.Той легна в хола и затвори очи.

Зина и Габриел седнаха на едно червено канапе а Алекс отиде в кухнята, да направи кафе.

-Кога Доктор Граф ще бъде готов с аутопсията? – Зина попита на висок глас, за да може Алекс да я чуе.

-Не знам точно, но би трябвало да бъде готов по някое време днес. – Алекс отговори.

-Мисля, че има нещо странно в този случай. Нещо... необикновено. – каза Зина.

-Защо мислиш така? – Алекс попита, идвайки в хола, носейки три чаши кафе.

-Не знам. Просто е странно – никакви врагове, никакъв мотив...

-Би ли могло да е самоубийство? – попита Габриел.

-Няма начин! – Зина и Алекс казаха.

- Когато отудем в офиса ще направим проучване за Кабули...и също така за Мис Турунен. – каза Алекс.

-Не, тя не би го направила. – каза Габриел.

-Знам. Но все пак трябва да търсим навсякъде.Може да намерим някой с мотив. – каза Алекс.

Рекс се събуди и отиде в спалнята.

-Къде отива той? –попита Зина.

- Сигурно в спалнята. – отговори Алекс.

-Защо? Не харесва ли компанията ни? – Зина каза с усмивка.

-Не знам. – Алекс каза и се усмихна.

Минута след това Рекс се върна, с пищяща топка в ръка, която сложи между Зина и Габриел.След това седна на пода и започна да чака.

-Иска да си играе с една от вас, но при положение, че е време за разходката му, можем всички да излезем. Какво ще кажете?

-Защо не? – каза Зина. Тогава тя се изправи а същото направи и Габриел.

Всички излязоха навън.Рекс беше взел пискащата си топка и сега чакаше някой да си играе с него.Зина взе топката и я хвърли колкото можа по-далеч. На Рекс му отне минутка да намери топката и да я донесе.Тои път я сложи в ръката на Габриел.Тя хвърли топката, той я донесе и я сложи в ръката на Алекс.

-Значи искаш и тримата да си играем с теб? – Алекс каза на Рекс и се усмихна.

Рекс излая в отговор.

Играха си така час-два и после решиха, че е време да отидат в офиса.Качиха се в колата и заеха местата си от предния път.

-Този ваш офис много ли е далеч? – попита Габриел.

-Не, не се притеснявай – ще бъдем там за нула време. – каза Алекс.

След 20 минути те спряха пред някаква сграда.

-Пристигнахме. – каза Алекс.

Всички излязоха от колата и влязоха в сградата.Офисът на Алекс беше на третия етаж.Нямаше асансьор за това трябваше да използват стълбите, но те нямаха нищо против.

Алекс отвори вратата на офиса.

-Заповядайте в нашия малък хубав офис.

Те влязоха и видяха три бюра, бяла дъска и някакви шкафове.

-Здравейте, момичета! – Кристиян, който седеше на едно от бюрата,каза. – А, и здравей, Алекс.

-Здравейте! – каза Зина.

-Здравейте, господин Бьок. – каза Габриел.

-Здрасти, Бьок. – каза Алекс. – Момичета, трябва също да се запознаете с нашия колега Фриц Кунц.Фриц, това са Зина и Габриел. Те ще ни помогнат да разрешим случая в концертната зала.

-Здравейте, наричайте ме Фриц. – мъжът, който седеше на едно от бюрата, каза.

-Приятно ми е да се запознаем, Фриц. – казаха Зина и Габриел.

Алекс зае мястото си зад бюрото си, Рекс седна в своето ъгълче, Габриел седна до него за да може да си играе с него а Зина седна на ръба на бюрото на Алекс. Не, че нямаха достатъчно столове – Зина и Габриел се чувстваха удобно така.


	6. Разследването

**Разследването**

-Кристиян, направи ми услуга и провери дали г-н Кабули има досие. – каза Алекс.

Кристиян включи компютъра си и след няколко минути каза:

-Не, Алекс, няма досие.

-Чакайте малко! – Каза Зина. – Габриел, не каза ли, че са изгонили Таря заради мениджъра й?

Габриел кимна.

-Не каза ли също, че Кабули е бил също нейн мениджър?

Габриел кимна.

-Не разбирам нищо. – Алекс каза.

- До преди няколко години Таря пееше в група. Изгониха я заради мениджъра й. – Габриел каза.

-Е? – Алекс още не схващаше идеята.

-Някой от групата може да е имал мотив. – каза Зина.

-Защо мислиш така? – попита Кристиян.

-Габриел каза, че за изгонили Таря заради него. – каза Зина.

-Но ако някой от тях е искал да го убие, е щял да го направи преди няколко години, не сега. – каза Алекс.

-Трябва все пак да се обадим на всички членове на групата и да им зададем няколко въпроса. Може все пак да ни кажат нещо. – Фриц каза.

-Добра идея, Кунц. – каза Алекс.

Телефонът на Алекс иззвъня.

-Брантнер. – каза той когато вдигна телефона.

-Здрасти, Алекс, аз съм, Лео.

-О, здрасти, Лео. Нещо ново?

-Готов съм с аутопсията. Ще слезеш ли долу, моля?

-Разбира се, идвам.

Тогава той затоври.

-Лео е готов с аутопсията. Отивам да видя какво е открил. – Алекс каза, като ставаше и отиваше да вратата.

-Господин Брантнер? – каза Зина.

-Алекс. – каза той.

-Алекс. Може ли да дойда с теб? – попита тя.

-Разбира се. – каза той. –Да тръгваме.

-Габриел, ти стой тук.Няма да се бавим. – каза тя на Габриел.

-Габриел се усмихна и каза:

-Ще остана тук, с Рекс.

Зина се усмихна и тя и Брантнер слязоха долу при Д-р. Граф.

-Здравей, Алекс. – Лео каза, когато видя, че Алекс е дошъл. – Здравейте, госпожице Зина.

-Зина. Без нещото с госпожицата. – Зина каза и се усмихна.

-Добре тогава. Между другото...Исках да се извиня за държанието си на местопрестъплението.Виждаш ли, когато те събудат в два часа през нощта, за да ти кажат, че те чака един труп...

-Разбирам, не се притеснявай. – каза тя и се усмихна.

-Е, Лео, какво откри. – Алекс попита.

-О,да. Причината за смъртта е кървенето, причинено от прободната рана. – каза той.

-Знаем ли какво е оръжието, с което е извършено убийството? – попита Зина.

-А,да. Оръжието, с което е извършено убийството е меч. – Лео отговори.

-Меч? – и двамата, Алекс и Зина, казаха изненадано.

-Кой би използвал меч? – каза Зина. – Когато има пистолети, пушки...

-Ти също използваш меч. – каза Алекс и се усмихна.

-Аз съм войн. – каза Зина.

-Точно. – каза той и се усмихна.

Тогава те се качиха обратно до офиса, където Бьок разказваше на Габриел историята, за това как се бе запознал с Брантнер и Рекс.Това беше една наистина дълга история, но също така и интересна, а Габриел обичаше дългите и интересни истории.Кристиян беше някъде по средата, когато Алекс и Зина се върнаха.

-И когато Ричард умря, Рекс се чувстваше много зле. Аз и бившия ми колега, Хьолерер се редувахме да стоим с него през нощта. Въпреки това Рекс почти не спеше – той най-вече се разхождаше из къщата. Една нощ, когато беше мой ред да стоя с Рекс, някой позвъни на вратата. Беше Алекс. Той каза, че беше дошъл да се запознае с Рекс. Те се запознаха и Рекс наистина го хареса. Алекс го накара да яде и да спи – аз и Хьолерер опитахме всичко но не успяхме. А,да, когато казах на Алекс, че Рекс не иска да спи, той прошепна нещо в ухото му и Рекс заспа мигновено. – Кристиян разказваше на Габриел.

-Наистина ли? Колко удивително. – каза Габриел. Тя наистина хареса историята на Бьок.

Тогава Кристиян се обърна към вратата и видя, че Зина и Алекс стояха там.

-О,здравейте. – каза той. – От колко време стоите там?

-Достатъчно дълго. – Зина каза и се усмихна. След това тя и Алекс заеха местата си – той седна на стола зад бюрото си а тя – на ръба на бюрото.

-Какво каза Лео? – попита Кунц.

-Оръжието на убийството е било меч. – каа Зина.

-Нещо друго? – Кристиян попита. – Някаква следа?

- За съжаление, не. – каза Алекс.

-Звъннах на членовете от бившата група на Таря. – каза Фриц Кунц. – Всички казаха, че били много заети, но щели да опитат да намерят време да се видят с нас.Все пак не обещаха нищо.

-Добре, Кунц. – каза Алекс. – А аз мисля, че трябва да опитаме да намерим оръжието с което е извършено убийството.

-Ще отида на местопрестъплението. – каза Кристиян.

-Добре, Кристиян. – каза Алекс. – А аз ще остана тук, в случай, че някой от членовете на бандата се появи.

- Аз и Габриел също ще останем тук. – каза Зина.

-А ти, Кунц? – попита Бьок.

- Аз също ще остана тук. – каза Фриц.

-Добре тогава, отивам сам! – каза Кристиян и излезе.

След половин час той беше в концертната зала. Отиде на местопрестъплението и започна да оглежда.Изведнъж чу странен глас идващ из зад него.

-Какво става тук?

Кристиян се обърна и много се иплаши от това, което видя. Беше ЧУДОВИЩЕ!Той замръзна.

Чудовището също не се дижеше. След минута то махна маската от лицето си и каза:

-Съжалявам. Не исках да ви изплаша.

Кристиян си отдъхна, когато видя човешкото лице.

-Няма проблем. – каза Кристиян.- Може ли да знам кой сте Вие?

- Наричат ме г-н. Лорди. Аз съм певецът от групата Лорди. Трябва да имаме концерт тук, тази вечер.

-Къде сте били вчера между 22 часа и полунощ? – попита Кристиян.

-О, бях на концерта.

-Някой видя ли ви?

-Е, сигурно, но никой не ме позна, защото бях без маската си.

-Добре, благодаря ви. Не напускайте страната – може да се наложи да дойдете до полицейското управление.

-Добре.Довиждане. – човекът каза и отиде в друга стая.

Кристиян търсеше оръжието около час, но не намери нищо, затова се върна в офиса.

-Е? – Зина каза и се изправи щом видя Бьок да влиза.

-Е? – отговори той.

-Откри ли нещо? – попита Алекс.

-Е, не намерих оръжието, но срещнах човек, който каза, че го наричат г-н Лорди и , че бил вокалист на група на име Лорди, които щели да имат концерт тази вечер. – Кристиян каза гордо.

-Е? – попита Алекс.

-Попитах го къде е бил по време на убийството и той ми каза, че е бил на концерта, но никой не го познал,защото бил без маската си. – Кристиян продължи. – О, и забравих да ви кажа, че този мъж бе облечен като чудовище. Когато го видях, от начало направо замръзнах, но после той свали маската от лицето си.

- Сигурно наистина много те е уплашил. – Алекс каза и се засмя.

-Може би трябва да попитаме мис Турунен какво знае за този човек. – каза Зина.

-Добра идея. – каза Габриел.

-Да, ще й се обадя. – каза Алекс.

-Не, аз ще й се обадя. – каза Зина и взе телефона, който седеше на бюрото на Алекс.В същност този телефон беше единственото нещо на бюрото на Алекс, освен лампата и освен...Зина.

-Добре, така няма да се притесни. – каза Алекс. – Не искам горката жена да си помисли, че я подозираме.

-Точно. Аз също. – каза Зина и набра номера на хотела, където Таря бе отседнала.

-Извинете, може ли да говоря с мис Турунен,моля?

-Може ли да знам кой иска да говори с нея? – човекът от хотела каза.

-Името ми е Зина.Тя ме познава.

-Изчакайте малко.Ще й кажа, че ще обаждате.

-След 10 секунди тя чу гласа на Таря:

-Ало?

-Здравейте, мис Турунен, бихте ли могли да дойдете до полицейското управление? Имаме още няколко въпроса, които трябва да ви зададем.

-Разбира се, ще бъда там след половин час.

-Ще ви чакаме.

Те затвориха.

След половин час Таря дойде в полицейското управление.Кристиян взе един стол от съседната стая и го гложи пред бюрото на Алекс,за да седне Таря.Тя седна на стола а другите заеха местата, на които сядаха обикновено.

-Мис Турунен, какво знаете за човек, на име г-н. Лорди? – попита Алекс.

-Е, познавам го от няколко години.Той е май проятел,въпреки, че е влюбен в мен от много време.

-Имала ли сте връзка с него? – попита Кристиян.

-Не, обичах съпруга си. – отговори тя.

-Харесваше ли г-н Лорди съпруга ви? – Фриц Кунц попита.

- Е, не много. В същност никак даже,но не мисля, че би го убил.

-Някога заплашвал ли е съпруга ви? – попита Алекс.

-Не,никога. Или поне не знам за такова нещо.

-Благодаря Мис Турунен, свободна сте да си вървите. – каза Алекс. – А аз мисля, че трябва да посетим този човек.

-Добре, да вървим. – каза Зина. – Габриел, ти по-добре да останеш тук.

-Зина, защо винаги ме оставяш? – каза Габриел ядосано.

-Габриел, просто искам да те предпазя. Всичко може да се случи там. – отговори Зина.

Габриел нямаше какво да каже. Тя знаеше, че Зина я е грижа за нея, затова реши, че няма смисъл от спорове точно сега.

-Рекс, идваш ли, или не? – попита Алекс.

Рекс се изправи и отиде при Алекс.

-Хайде,тогава. –каза Алекс.

-Добре, ние просто ще седим тук и ще си разказваме още истории. Той и Габриел обичаха да си разказват истории един на друг, когато нямаха какво да правят. Кунц също беше там и намираше техните истории за много интересни.

-Истории? Обожавам истории! – каза Таря,която все още бе там. – Може ли да поостана за да слушам?

-Разбира се. – Габриел и Кристиян казаха с усмивка.

Зина и Алекс оставиха разказвачите.Те отидоха в концертната зала и започнаха да търсят г-н. Лорди.


	7. Заподозряният И Голямата Грешка

**Заподозреният и Голямата Грешка**

Не им отне много време да намерят г-н Лорди, при положение, че той бе в концертната зала и се подготвяше за концерта.Той бе в съблекалнята си, която беше близо до местопрестъплението. Алекс и Зина го намериха там.

-Вие ли сте мъжа, когото всички наричат г-н Лорди? – попита Алекс.

-Да,кой пита? – каза мъжът.

-Брантнер.Отдел убийства. – каза Алекс. – А това е колежката ми.

Зина бе поласкана от факта, че Алекс я представи като своя колежка. Все пак не беше моментът за това.

-Тук сме във връзка с убийството на Марсело Кабули. – каза тя.

-Разбирам. – Г-н Лорди каза. – Не го харесвах много, но не съм го убил. Все пак бих се радвал да помогна.

-Говорили сте с колегата ни преди няколко часа, нали? – попита Алекс.

-Да.

-Виждате ли, мислим, че сте имали мотив и възможност да го направите. – каза Зина.

-Разбирам, но не съм бил аз. Имате ли някакви доказателства? – г-н Лорди попита.

-Не още. – каза Алекс. – Но ще намерим.Може ли да претърсим съблекалнята ви?

-Разбира се, но се съмнявам, че ще намерите нещо, защото съм невинен. – каза г-н Лорди.

-Ще видим това, г-н Лорди. – каза Алекс и започна да оглежда с помощта на Зина и Рекс.

Скоро след това Рекс намери меч, покрит с кръв, в един шкаф.

-Е, г-н Лорди, мисля, че намерихме нужното доказателство. – каза Алекс на г-н Лорди, показвайки му кървавия меч.

-Какво е това? – попита той.

-Би трябвало да знаете много добре.Използвали сте го за да убиете Кабули.

-Но не съм го убил аз! – каза г-н Лорди на висок глас. – Казах ви, че съм невинен!

-Доказателствата сочат друго. – каза Зина и те го отведоха в участъка.

Когато се върнаха в офиса, другите все още си разказваха истории а Таря все още бе там и слушаше.Те влязоха.

-Какво стана? – попита Габриел.

-Намерихме оръжието, с което е било извършено убийството. Предадохме го на съдебните,за да докажат, че кръвта по меча е на Кабули.

-Също така г-н Лорди е под арест. – каза Зина.

-О, Господи! – каза Таря. – Сигурна съм, че не го е извършил!

-Намерихме оръжието,с което е било извършено убийството, в съблекалнята му. – каза Зина.

-О,Боже! – каза Таря отново. – А концерта? Трябваше да има концерт тази вечер. Трябваше да съм гост за една от песните.

-Ще има концерт. Ще го пуснем само за концерта. – каза Алекс.

-Аз...не мога да го повярвам! – каза Таря.

Рекс отиде при нея и положи муцуна в скута й.

-О, ти сладко същество! – каза тя на Рекс и се усмихна. Рекс искаше да я накара да се почувства по-добре, но не постигна много.

-Трябва да си починете. – Габриел каза на Таря. – Искате ли да ви заведа до хотела?

-Да, моля. – каза Таря и двете тръгнаха.

-Е, явно всичко свърши. – каза Зина, погледна към Алекс и се усмихна.

-Да, така мисля. – каза Алекс. – Беше удоволствие да работя с вас двете.

-Благодаря ти, Алекс. Между другото бях поласкана, когато каза, че съм ти колежка. –каза Зина.

-Е, някак си ти наистина беше моя колежка, а и нямах време да обяснявам на онзи човек, защо беше ти там. – каза Алекс и се усмихна.

-Между другото, мениджърът на бившата група на Таря се обади и каза, че членовете няма да могат да дойдат. – каза Кунц.

-Няма проблем, не ни трябват вече. – каза Алекс.

-Е, ще изчакам Габриел и ще тръгваме. – каза Зина.

-Толкова скоро ли си тръгвате? – попита Кристиян.

-Да, ние пътуваме. Не се задържаме дълго в град или село. – каза Зина.

-О, колко тъжно. – каза Кристиян. – Сега на кой ще разказвам историите си?

-Все още имаш Кунц. – каза Алекс.

-А кой ще разказва истории _на мен_? – попита Бьок.

Не получи отговор.

След няколко минути Габриел дойде с някакъв мъж, облечен в странни дрехи.

-Джоксър! – каза Зина.

-Здрасти, Зина. – каза Джоксър.

-Какво правиш тук?

- Срещнах го по пътя на връщане. – каза Габриел. – Помислих, че може да дойде с нас.

-Добра идея, Габриел. – каза Зина, после се обърна към другите. – Момчета, запознайте се с нашия приятел Джоксър.

-Здравей, Джоксър, аз съм Алекс. – каза Алекс и се здрависа с Джоксър.

- Аз съм Кристиян, приятно ми е да се запознаем. – каза Бьок.

-А моето име е Фриц, приятно ми е да се запознаем. – каза Кунц.

-Приятно ми е да се запозная с всички ви, момчета. – Джоксър каза приятелски.

-Между другото, по пътя на връщане композирам малка песничка за нашия герой. – каза Габриел.

-Да я чуем! – каза Кунц.

И Габриел запя:

"I see heroes without fame  
Killing thunder into streets  
Time to hide and dedications  
There you see be how it's gonna be  
And a dog takes over control  
He'll be fighting to the end  
That's what I call a good friend  
And always understand  
That's what I call a good friend  
Dog takes over control  
He'll be fighting to the end  
And always understand  
That's what I call a good friend!"

Рекс излая щастливо и всички ръкопляскаха на Габриел, освен Джоксър, който каза:

-Не, Габриел, не беше така. Не си запомнила правилно. Сега слушай отново.

Тогава той започна да пее собствената си песен:

"Joxer the Mighty  
Roams through the countryside  
He never needs a place to hide  
With Gabby as his sidekick  
Fighting with her little stick  
Righting wrongs and singing songs  
Being mighty all day long  
He's Joxer—he's Joxer the Mighty!"

Всички започнаха да се смеят на песента на Джоксър, но той не го прие лично.

-Е, сега наистина трябва да тръгваме. – Зина каза на Алекс и те си стиснаха ръцете.

-Довиждане на всички! – Габриел каза щастливо.

-Довиждане! – каза Зина.

-Довиждане, момчета! – каза Джоксър.

След дългото сбогуване Зина, Габриел и Джоксър излязоха от полицейското управление и спряха.

-Сега какво? – попита Габриел.

-Може да се върнем в гората. Стъмва се и трябва да намерим къде да спим. – предложи Зина.

-Е, добре. – каза Габриел.

-Каква гора? – попита Джоксър, защото той не знаеше нищо.

-Ще видиш. – каза Габриел.

И така отидоха в гората. Когато стигнаха, вече беше тъмно,затова запалиха огън и легнаха да спят.

Изведнъж Зина се събуди. Тя стана от така нареченото си легло и отиде зад храстите.

-Арес, знам, че си тук. Покажи се!


	8. Истината

**Истината**

-Тази твоя способност,да усещаш кога съм тук, е просто невероятна! – тя го чу из отзад. Зина се обърна и го видя.

-Защо си тук, Арес? – попита тя, не особено приятелски.

-Не се ли радваш да ме видиш? – попита той с усмивка.

-Хайде, спри. – каза Зина.

-Е, виждам, че не си в много добро настроение, но не дойдох безпричинно. – каза той.

-И каква е тази причина?- попита тя, незаинтересовано.

-Виж, Зина, искам да ти помогна. – каза Арес.

-Хаааа! И как точно би могъл да ми помогнеш? Да не говорим, че нямам нужда от помощ, особено от теб. – изсмя се тя.

-Ооо, имаш нужда от помощ, но не го знаеш! Мислиш, че ти и полицая сте намерили убиеца на онзи човек, НО ГРЕШИШ!

-Бил си ти, нали?

-Много добре, Зина, много добре.

-Защо? Защо го направи?

-Е, този човек беше проблем за всички. Мръсните му номера нкараха всички,освен жена му,да го намразят.

-И ти реши да отървеш света от него за добро? – изсмя се Зина.

-Не, убих го, защото си помислих, че рано или късно може да стане по-зъл от мен. – каза Арес и Зина се изсмя.

-И защо направи така, че да изглежда, че е бил г-н Лорди?

-Защото съм богът на войната,Зина, аз съм зъл!

-Е, явно ще трябва да се ърна в града и да кажа на Алекс. Горкият г-н Лорди е невинен.

-И какво ще стане ако му кажеш? – пипита Арес. – Не могат да ме затворят – аз съм бог!

-Но ще пуснат г-н Лорди.

-Не, няма. Не можеш да докажеш невинността му.

-О,Арес, вярвай ми – мога! – каза Зина и изтича обратно при Габриел и Джоксър.

Арес изчезна.

-Габриел, събуди се, трябва да тръгваме. – Зина каза на Габриел.Беше около 5 часа и ако тръгнеха, щяха да стигнат до офиса към 10 часа.

-Джоксър, ти също се събуди!

След 15 минути те, всички, бяха будни, на път за града.Вървяха около 5 часа, докъто най-накрая стигнаха.

Сега бяха в полицейското управление. Габриел и Джоксър вървяха бавно, но Зина изтича напред и когато стигна до офиса, отвори вратата и изкрещя:

-НЕ Е БИЛ ТОЙ!

Рекс започна да лае – той винаги прави това, когато някой крещи.

-Няма нищо, Рекс, успокой се. – каза Алекс на Рекс и погледна към Зина. – За какво говориш?

-Убийството. Кабули-каза Зина.

-Добре, и ? Какво за него? – каза Алекс.

Зина седна на любимото си място – ръба на бюрото на Алекс и каза:

-Не е бил г-н Лорди този, който е убил Кабули.

В този момент Габриел и Джоксър влязоха тихо и седнаха при Рекс.

-Но как? Рекс откри оръжието,с което е било извършено убийството в съблекалнята му! – каза Кристиян.

-Мечът, който Рекс откри, не принадлежи на г-н Лорди. – каза Зина. – Вината е моя – виждала съм този меч преди, но не си спомних докъто Арес не ми се яви.

-Арес? Бога на войната? – попита Кунц.

-Да. – каа Зина. – Той ми каза, че той е убил Кабули и е направил така, че да изглежда сякаш е бил г-н Лорди.Тогава си спомних, че мечът, който Рекс откри, в същност принадлежи на Арес.

Изведнъж те всички чуха ръкопляскане.Погледнаха настрани и видяха Арес.

-Браво, Зина. – каа той. – За пореден път успяваш да победиш. Не знам само едно нещо. Как го правиш?

-Имам много умения. – каза Зина и се усмихна.

-Да,да. – каза Арес и изчезна.


	9. Последно Сбогом

**Последно Сбогом**

-Това той ли беше? – Кунц попита удивен.

-Да,той беше. – каза Зина.

-Ще наредя да пунат г-н Лорди. – каза Алекс и взе телефона.Той поръча на колегите си да го пуснат.

След две минути г-н Лори дойде в офиса.

-Казах ви, че съм невинен, но благодаря, че го доказахте. – каза той с усмивка. – Сега ще вървя – чака ме работа. Довиждане на всички.

-Довиждане, г-н Лорди...и съжаляваме за грешката! – каза Габриел.

-О, не се притеснявайте, няма нищо. – каа той и намигна.

Довиждане, г-н Лорди. Обещаваме, че няма да се повтори. – каза Алекс.

-О, сигурен съм, че няма. – г-н Лорди каза и всички се засмяха.

Тогава всички се сбогуваха с г-н Лорди и той си отиде.

-Между другото, някой трябва да отиде и да вземе сандвичи със салам. – спомни си Кристиян.

-Днес е ред на Кунц. – каза Алекс.

-Добре, отивам. – Кунц каза и отиде.

След 5 минути той се върна с голяма торба със сандвичи за всички.

-Това е което ядем обикновено. Като ритуал е. – Алекс обясни на Зина, Габриел и Джоксър.

-Хубав ритуал си имате тук. – каза Джоксър и отхапа от сандвича си.

Те изядоха сандвичите си и тогава Алекс каза:

-Е,явно този път наистина всичко свърши.

-Да. – каза Зина.

-Слушай,защо вие двете не останете за известно време? – предложи Кристиян.

-Съжалявам, не можем. – каза Зина.

-Е, значи изглежда, че това наистина е последно сбогом? – каза Алекс.

-Да,така е. – Зина каза тихо.Тогава Алекс се приближи до нея и я целуна по устните.Никой не каза нищо.Зина гледаше Алекс,а Алекс гледаше нея.След минута всичко свърши и Зина,Габриел и Джоксър бяха готови да тръгват.

-Довиждане, момчета. – каза Габриел.

-Довиждане! – каза Джоксър.

-Довиждане на всички! – каза Зина и погледна към Алекс.

-Довиждане момичета, довиждане, Джоксър, ще ни липсвате! – каза Кристиян.

-Да, ще ни липсвате. – каза Алекс.

-Елате пак скоро! – каза Кунц.

Рекс също лаеше.

И така те си отидоха.Брантнер, Бьок и Кунц бяха останали сами в тихия им, малък офис.Рекс лежеше.Стаята бе изпълнена с тишина, докъто Бьок не каза:

-Наистина ще ми липсват тези двете.

-На мен също. – каза Алекс.

-И на мен. – каза Кунц.


End file.
